


Haiku no InuYasha

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Various Haiku poems I wrote on the adult swim message boards years ago.





	

**_Miroku_ **

Beads across his palm  
press into sweet, yielding flesh...  
She begs, he gives.  Bliss.

An empty promise...  
He swears he'll return to her-  
he doesn't come back.

A dozen dozen.  
That is how many he _claims._  
It is more like one.

He is lechery.  
He's a thief and a con-man.  
... He's all Sango wants.

 

**_Sesshomaru and Rin_ **

In the wilds again,  
she follows behind, fearless.  
He's her god, her love.

A dark head below,  
most seen peripherally...  
That girl feels like home.

Her scent tames his beast.  
Her song soothes him, heals his pain.  
One day, she'll be his.

He pines for that day.  
A mate mark will be bitten.  
His seed will be sown.

Until then, he'll wait,  
chancing glances now and then,  
but never gazing.

 

**_InuYasha_ **

Red and silver flash  
and run full tilt to danger...  
An orphaned hero.

Battle cry rings out  
and echoes in the valley.  
This ends here and now.

Gold eyes: furious.  
Silvery hair: blood spattered.  
Fire Rat: in shreds.

Tessaiga transforms.  
Demon steel rains down justice.  
All's well with the world.


End file.
